LoveHate, It Works
by ThePointGirl
Summary: Eames reveals things about Arthur. I really suck at summaries.  It's good. I promise.


**Title:** LoveHate, It Works  
**Author:** ThePointGirl  
**Fandom:** Inception  
**Pairing:** Eames & Arthur (Earthur)  
**Warnings:** Urh it's slash... when they are talking in the warehouse  
**Feedback:** Review or message. (Hint, hint. Thank you)

**Notes:** My second issue in Eames and Arthur fictions, if you like them I'll keep writing them :D Here we go -

**Disclaimer:**Chris Nolan owns this beautiful movie (what a shame? EH?)  
**

* * *

**

"Arthur dear, pass that would you?" Eames asked not looking up from his paper. He was asking Arthur for a pen as his own seemed to have sucked out all the ink on the greying page with crossings out and answers. He could have asked Ariadne but he got a kick out of it being Arthur. Eames could almost hear the crinkle in Arthur's trousers as he shifted to bend to the table. There was a pause and just in time Eames closed his paper and caught the flying pen. He smiled at Arthur.

"Now, now pet don't have a tantrum," he mocked. He couldn't help but notice the twitch at the sides of Arthur's mouth. Those lips were quite full, probably really soft too. Not that Eames thinks of Arthur's lips often. The man in question sent him a look it was more of a 'sod off' then a 'fuck off' look, which looked like their name calling arrangement was improving.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked and Eames looked down at the paper and pen, which he had briefly forgotten about.

"I'm doing sudoku" he replied honestly. Ariadne and Arthur laughed at the same time, which annoyed him.

_Why_ are they so in sync?

They looked at each other for a split second but it was enough for Eames to notice. He mentally growled at it - but only mentally. He had rare occasions when Arthur looked at him and was not glaring at him. One time Arthur looked genuinely concerned about Eames' welfare, but that was a while ago. Normally Arthur is quite good at picking things up that others miss because he then said:

"Sorry but you said you were horrible at maths in school. This requires-"

"Patterns and logic, something I am quite good at the moment" he snapped and Arthur leaned back, looking affronted.

It was a love-hate relationship and it seemed to swing both ways. Yusuf - when he was out of hitting distance - and even Ariadne took opportunities to joke about Eames and Arthur's relationship. This was normally directed straight at Arthur, for Eames wasn't really bothered about it. It seemed like the point man was. He tended to: glare, ignore it, switch the subject or walk away from the accusations. Poor Arthur...

"How are you doing?" Eames – who had opened up the paper in order to remain doing the puzzle – looked at the man.

"Fine thanks. Nearly finished. What are you two actually doing?" he inquired looking from both colleagues.

"I'm sketching and Arthur's just sitting there" Ariadne said and Eames tilted his head to see her drawings. Too detailed for a 'sketch' however his gaze wore onto Arthur who was indeed just sitting there. Eames frowned.

"Who are you and what have you done with our gorgeous work a-holic Arthur?" he asked, shocked at the fact that Arthur had nothing remotely to do with research in his hands. Arthur's hands... they were slender, slightly feminine but he knew he had rough finger tips from rubbing paper. The only reason Eames knew this was when Arthur received paper cuts. He had watched in awe Arthur make origami with one hand and it made him think how clever _Arthur _was.

"I don't always work" Arthur retorted and Eames snorted, surprised he hadn't said something about the 'gorgeous' part of the sentence. But then again, he was probably used to Eames' comments… sort of. Eames knew nothing about the man, but there was something interesting there... something.

"Yeah and you don't always wear suits. The only time I have seen you in the 'normal human form' is when you were in your boxers" he said and three things happened all at once. One: Arthur flushed a little pink at how 'sexual' that sounded. Two: Ariadne burst into fits of laughter. Three: Cobbs walked in and choked on his coffee.

"All I heard was Arthur and boxers. Eames, what did you do?" Cobbs asked. Eames was being accused of something that wasn't his fault.

"I didn't do anything. Idiot here didn't get dressed in time for my appointment" He was aware that the more he kept talking the more inappropriate the conversation seemed to be getting.

"Appointment?" Ariadne asked in between coughing and laughing. Honestly this girl…

"You dirty girl. I meant, that we were supposed to go and walk around town for detail. Because Michael Angelo here was struggling so I offered my assistance. Anyway I got there… rang the bell about 8 times and low and behold Arthur appears in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers – no that's not the best bit – the best bit is his reaction because he goes: 'Don't say anything, get in'. I'm never forgetting that" Eames finished and Arthur had now gone even redder and both Cobbs and Ariadne were laughing.

"Sorry baby, you put yourself into that one" Eames offered and Arthur breathed out. Arthur got up and stretched slightly, Eames' eyes lowered to the waistband of Arthur's trousers.

"I'm making myself some coffee," he announced and Ariadne asked 'while he was over there' kind of thing. As he walked by Arthur said.

"I'm not wearing them today Eames darling so don't bother looking"

Eames rolled his eyes but winked and smirked at Ariadne who had stopped her full laughing fit and just giggled.

* * *

_Like it? Review please :D xxx_


End file.
